


Advent Treasures Day 3: Tinsel and Trees

by Deathangelgw



Series: Supernatural Advent Treasures [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, Language, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-02
Updated: 2017-05-02
Packaged: 2018-10-26 20:36:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10794312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deathangelgw/pseuds/Deathangelgw
Summary: All Sammy wanted was a tree with tinsel.





	Advent Treasures Day 3: Tinsel and Trees

Title: Advent Treasures 3/25: Tinsel and Trees.

Author: Deathangelgw

Author email: [deathangelgw@gmail.com](mailto:deathangelgw@gmail.com)

Disclaimer: None of the characters are mine. All of them are owned by meanie people...wah!

Warnings: AU, fluff, sap, humor, cussing.

Pairings: none outside of brotherly love!

Rating: PG for language!

Summary: Tinsel is so sparkly. And Sam wants some...

Beta: nadda

Timeline: HA! Who needs a timeline!

A/N: Every year, I do ficlets for Advent up until and including Christmas. To me, they are a symbol of the best things and the not so great things for Christmas. Enjoy and please review!

 

“Dean, we need to get some tinsel or decorations or somethin’.”

 

Dean tilted his head and looked over at his brother while they drove the snowy hills of North Carolina on their way to dealing with what might be a nest of snow demons that had gotten a thrill in freezing people who went skiing in the Smoky Mountains. The comment was unexpected, but an interesting break in the monotonous drive. “Now why in hell would we need those when we ain’t settlin’ in for a long time?” he drawled out as he leaned back in his seat and stretched his leg a bit while still keeping their speed.

 

Shifting in his seat a bit, Sam scratched his neck. “Don’t know. It’s just er...well it’s really pretty and thought, ya know, we could get a little tree and put it on the dash-“

 

“No way in HELL are you puttin’ a dinky tree on my baby’s dashboard!” Dean growled out and glared at his brother.

 

Pouting, Sam crossed his arms over his chest and sunk down in his seat. “Was just a little tree,” he muttered grumpily.

 

“Dude, are you fuckin’ poutin’?!” Dean asked incredulously as he glanced over at Sam. He laughed when Sam’s only response was to sink down in the seat farther and turn his head away to look out the window. “Oh man! I’ve seen everythin’ now! You’re poutin’ over not gettin’ a tree and tinsel!”

 

“Dude, just shut up,” Sam growled out as he stared out the window while Dean laughed softly. They fell silent as they drove along until they came to where they needed to be.

 

The next day, after resting from their hunt, they headed out from the hotel. But, just as they reached the Impala, Sam stopped, eyes wide with surprise. There on the dashboard was a small Christmas tree that held silver tinsel and multicolored ornaments. Grinning, Dean reached in and flipped a switch on the bottom and the fiber-optic filaments began glowing and changing color, glittering amidst the tinsel. Eyes shining, Sam looked up at his brother as a large grin split his face.

 

Grinning back, Dean winked. “Merry Christmas, Sammy. Ya always did love tinsel, didn’t ya?” he said before sliding into the car. Laughing lightly, Sam slid in as well and hugged his brother, who shoved him off with light grumbling about becoming womanish over a tree. They started off and Sam couldn’t help humming to some Christmas songs that Dean allowed to be played in his car. Dean just grinned while looking out over the white land. All it took was a tree with tinsel.

 

The End!

 


End file.
